Dragon Age 2: Another Tale
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Alternate story because I'm not really going to type up the game. Fenris/F!Hawke. Rating to go up later.  Changed the title and the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so everyone knows I'm not done with dragon age two but when something latches onto my brain it hardly ever lets go until I type it out. And since I'm not even done with act one (why so long) I'm make this an alternate storyline, universe, whatever.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hawke's POV**

I pace across the town square impatiently. Where the hell was Varric? Since it was an hour after our planned meeting I decide that perhaps Merrill would want some company. As I walk through low town several of the vendors tried to sell me their wares. Not likely since I was saving up for that expedition into the deep roads. Just as I reach the steps leading into the alienage I feel someone watching me closely. Nonchalantly I glance over my shoulder, making it look like I was cracking my neck.

As I twist my head to the side I catch a bit of dust sifting down from the side of a building nearby. Now feeling slightly paranoid I quicken my pace over to Merrill's door. After a few sharp raps on her door she swings it wide open. "Hawke! You came to visit! This makes me so happy. Come in, come in." I follow the exited Dalish woman into her small house, smiling slightly at her sporadic actions. "Can I get you anything? Let's see, I have a bit of bread and… water…" She says dejectedly.

"No that's alright. I ate at the hanged man before I came over. I was supposed to meet Varric but you know him. Gets caught up in his arguments with his brother. But tell me how you've been." I say as I sit down and lean forward. She sits across from me, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh I don't know. Its okay I guess. You know me, not very good at making friends because of… you know." She doesn't meet my eyes as she turns her face downwards.

"Hey, just because you're a blood mage makes no difference to me, you're still my friend. And you'll make more, just wait and see!" I stand up, feeling it was time to leave. "You do know that if you ever want to talk I'm usually at home. And Bethany can be a great friend." Merrill smiles at me and walks me to her door.

"Thanks Hawke, it means a lot to me. Perhaps we can go questing together sometime soon?" I bump her shoulder in friendship and give her a smile.

"Love to. Goodbye." I step outside her door and wiggle my shoulders to adjust my shield a bit better. No one else was in view currently, probably because it was nearing sundown. That was when all the thugs came out to play. I step quickly along the path to my uncle's hovel, scrunching my nose at the smell of old cabbage. With a final glance over my shoulder I head inside to be met with a pleasant surprise.

"Aveline! And there you are Varric, you had me concerned." My dwarf friend chuckles while Aveline pushes herself up from the wall. "To what do I owe the honor?" I direct at her.

"Please tell me you have some sort of questing to do. I'm at my wits end with boredom." She replies.

"Which reminds me, you have a few new letters on the desk for you." My uncle Gamlen says from his seat near the desk and I walk over, hoping for something to relieve Aveline's boredom so she didn't do anything brash that would get her in trouble with her guard captain. The first envelope was blank on the front but I knew exactly who it was from. Glancing over at Aveline I quickly open it and read it.

"What does it say?" Aveline calls over and Varric echoes her.

"Well, it's a job. We need to meet someone by the name of Anso tonight in the bazaar, in between the trinket stand and the weapon smith." I glance up at the broken windows. "Should be alright if we go now. Bethany!" My sister walks in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Come on, quest time."

"Couldn't you have woken someone else up? Oh fine, I guess I'm good to go." She gives me a smile and hefts her mage's staff up higher on her shoulder. We head out; the sun already set and head to the meeting place. We arrive without any attacks to find a dwarf with his back to us.

"Excuse me, are you Anso?" The dwarf jumps at my voice and turns around.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that. I keep thinking I'll fall into that big blue sky any minute now." Bethany snorts behind me and I elbow her lightly. "Are you the one Athenril mentioned?"

"Did I work for her? Yes." I feel Aveline stiffen up next to me and I sigh quietly. She was so hard to please.

"Good, then you're the one. Okay, I've seemed to have misplaced some merchandise. By misplaced I mean the person who was supposed to deliver it never showed up and I need you to get it for me. It should be located in the abandoned house inside of the Elvin alienage." I nod and hold out my hand.

"I'll do this as fast as possible." As Anso shakes my hand Aveline lets out a snort.

"Just tack me on to another one of your ventures then." I shoot her a glare.

"You wanted to come." We start heading off, watching the allies and rooftops for any thugs or highwaymen. Perhaps tonight would go without a hitch and I could get back on Aveline's good side later. Reaching the designated house we all take a deep inhale and burst through the door, Aveline and I charging first and driving our shields into the foes inside. The fight takes maybe a minute and we scan the house for a chest.

"Over here sis!" Bethany calls from a room on my right. I quickly head in, not wanting to wait for reinforcements that might or might not come for the dead men in the house. The chest was sitting by itself, giving an air of suspiciousness. Kicking it lightly I realize there were no traps surrounding it. Without further hesitation I lean down and pop the lid open. Nothing was inside.

"Dammit, tricked! What does Anso thing he's trying to pull with me?" I kick the lid shut.

"All this for nothing." Varric says, speaking my thoughts. I head for the door, motioning the others to follow and we head outside. But as I vacate the house I find myself surrounded by slavers.

"That's not the elf." One of them says. "Doesn't matter, we were told to kill whoever entered the house." Another says and just like that we were set upon.

**Fenris POV**

As I pace the rooftops in the light of the sunset my mind flickers back to the human girl. Short for a human with sandy blonde hair that curled slightly and fell over the left side of her face which complemented her lightly tanned skin. Tattoos decorated her face but they were so light they almost looked like darker patches of skin. Probably a quick thinker or had great battle reflexes since she noticed me only five minutes into following her.

If Athenril was right in descriptions then this was the woman who would be deciding to help me or not. Athenril had told me she would create a lie that would more than likely get this human woman to fight for me, pitting on her charitableness. Hopefully, soon, I would have something to remind me of my past that my former master no doubt used as bait.

Funny how, rather than concentrating on how well of a fighter she might be, I was thinking of how gently the wind had tugged on her hair or how she smiled at the vendors she passed. Before I knew it night had fallen and it was time to move out. Reaching the appointed meeting place for Anso I take a quick peek over to see the fighter from before shaking hands with him, three others with her.

They head off at a quick pace and Anso looks up, putting his thumb in the air. I salute him and follow the group silently. As they pass an ally I notice a slaver scout waving his hand, signaling to follow. About twelve slide along quietly, not bothering to look up, too intent on following the warrior woman's group. Their commander follows behind a few feet just in case something went wrong. Foolish, very foolish.

Activating the searing Lryium in my body I spring on the unsuspecting group. Their secondary commander manages to run as I plunge my hand into the face of the last slaver. "You're not getting away." I mutter to myself as I take off, willing my feet to fly across the ground. Sounds of fighting reach my ears as I manage to hook onto the lieutenant, burying my hand palm deep into his abdomen. I let him go and watch him stumble around, blood dripping from the gaping hole under his chest.

"Lieutenant, bring everyone out here now." Their commander calls and I direct the dying man to the alienage. I follow at a leisurely pace and step over his body as I walk past.

"Your men are dead, I advise you leave before the same happens to you." I say calmly as I walk down the steps, aware of the fighter's gaze on me. As I reach the bottom the slaver grabs my shoulder, attempting to yank me back.

"Shut up slave, I'm taking you with me." Again, foolish. Turning I ram my hand into his gut.

"I. Am. Not. A slave." I snarl out as he dies slowly. Looking up I notice the woman still had her gaze trained on me, her toxic green eyes searching my face.

**Hawke's POV**

"And you are?" I ask, trying not to let my curiosity show too much. He was slightly taller than me, maybe two or three inches, with hair paler than moonlight. White tattoos laced his tanned body, glowing blue when he attacked that slaver.

"Fenris. I assume it was you who broke into that house. Tell me, was there anything in the chest?" He keeps his face guarded, his forest green eyes locked with mine. Something tells me this was the real client and Anso had just been a go-between.

"No, there wasn't. Who are these men?" I ask nudging the one he had run through with his hand.

"Slavers. I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble." Looking back up I offer him a smile.

"Well, it appears we aren't harmed so it's fine." He seems to close up a little.

"So tell me, what do you want in return for your services? I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of coin." I wave my hand through the air at his offer.

"I said its fine. You don't owe me anything." He seems to relax a little at my words.

"I have never met anyone as selfless as you are." As I watch he leans down over the dead commander and searches his belt. "Just as I thought, my master accompanied them to the city. I would ask for your help in fighting him but you don't need to if you don't want to."

"I'll help you. When do we attack?"

"Before dawn."

**So far I have yet to see any other full chapter stories for DA2, especially in the romance quest areas, those are usually one shots. I plan on dragging this out. Most of the people who read this are probably my author watchers and their probably wondering "HOW COULD YOU**** OBSESS OVER SOMETHING OTHER THAN HETALIA?" or "She writes too many stories." Whatever.**

**Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess I forgot this in the first chapter but I might end up making the characters a little OCC. I apologize in advance but I find Fenris just a little hard to write. Probably because the personality I'm best at capturing is someone who is explosive, stubborn, short tempered, and cusses. A lot.**

**Also I forgot this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of dragon age 2 except for the copy in my Xbox and the guide lying next to it. Or Fenris. *pout***

**Fenris POV**

Since I had decided to take a different route the warrior, Hawke, would take her group and swing around to meet me at the front. As I circle around I realize no guards were in sight. Was Hawke experiencing the same? I decide to lean against a pillar and wait for her. I didn't have to wait long as she comes up the steps, blood spattered on her armor.

"Alright, the guards have been taken care of." She says as she wipes a scarlet drop from her cheek.

"Good, I haven't seen anyone exit or enter the house. Denarius could be expecting us though. Be careful, he's dangerous." As I speak she looks over to the estate and rolls her shoulders.

"Alright, let's go." _Eager one aren't you? _I think to myself as I follow behind her closely. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. I take in a deep inhale.

"DENARIUS! COME OUT, I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" I shout into the seemingly empty house as I pull my sword over my shoulder. Without warning to her other teammates Hawke rushes towards the door and presses up against the wall then leans forward and swings it open gently.

"Watch out, there's some traps right over the threshold." The dwarf says as he walks up and bends down on one knee. A few clicks later and he stood up with a proud smile. "Done. Where would you be without me Hawke?"

She chuckles in reply. "Not here certainly. On second thought, probably here. I'd still be working for Athenril. But enough talk." Hawke eases into the room, the kitchen, cautiously then motions the coast was clear. As her hand wraps around the next door handle shades seep up through the floor. Without warning fireballs explode over my head, zeroing in on the shades. Damn I had been foolish; Hawke's sister was undoubtedly a Mage. It was easy to see from her cloths to the staff on her back, I wished I had noticed earlier.

Shaking my head I charge into the nearest shade only to have it slammed over by Hawke who flashed me a smile before she rolled over on the ground to reset her position. In no time the shades are defeated, lying in heaped remains at our feet. "Shades, Denarius would stoop this low." Apparently the Mage girl didn't like my comment. Hawke shifts through the piles and comes up with coins and random articles. She puts them in a pack and runs to the next room which immediately fills with more shades.

~ A few minutes later ~

Maker, this place was filled with demons. I still wasn't sure if this was part of the fade. Hawke motions me to walk next to her as we approach the last door. She gives me an exaggerated bow and I fling the door open to be set upon by, you guessed it, more shades. Bad thing was Denarius wasn't to be found. We make sort business of the creatures and I halt in the middle of the master bedroom.

"Looks like he escaped." Hawke says behind me, her armor chinking together as she looked around.

"Or he was never here. I assume he did leave some things of value behind, help yourselves. I... Need some air." I don't miss Hawke's stubborn but concerned look she gives me as I walk past but now that I didn't have her Mage sister fighting on my side I didn't feel all that safe.

**Hawke's POV**

I watch Fenris leave, wondering if he would be alright. Next to me Varric goes a little greed happy and starts rummaging through the chests in the room. "Somehow I don't think he likes me. What do you think it is Kazrine?" Bethany asks as she pokes the end of her staff at a book shelf.

"I don't know. You guys loot the place, I'm going to see if our client is okay." I glance over at Aveline who still didn't look happy about this little venture. Man that woman was impossible. Stepping carefully over broken decorations and other furniture I make it over to the door Fenris had taken. I could tell due to the foot prints left in the dust. He was just outside the door, leaning on one of the walls and looking at the moon.

"It seems I can't escape my past, even when it is to destroy it." He says quietly and I lean on the wall behind me, clasping my hands in front and crossing my legs.

"I you're talking about mages then, I hate to say it, you're not going to be able to get away from them. They're everywhere whether there's a circle nearby or not." His dark green eyes flick over to me and for a stray half second I could see pain. He shook his head lightly and his guard was back up.

"Mages are monstrosities. If it weren't for them then I wouldn't be in constant pain." He replies shortly and pulls himself off his wall. "But you and your group seem interesting enough. I guess I could stick around awhile longer, besides I owe you for this escapade." I shake my head with a smile.

"I'd love to have you in my party but you don't owe me anything." I say with a light chuckle, finding his baffled look just a little funny. And a bit attractive. Shaking my head at this thought I look back up and offer him my smile again. "If there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'll go to lengths to help people. Whether it be coinage or trying to find something or someone." As I finish speaking the rest of my crew comes out, Varric giggling a little as he patted the money bags now hanging from his waist. "Well, it's late and I'm going to go. Good night Fenris." With these words I head off into the night, trekking my way back to Low Town.

"What was that about? You know, when you were talking to the elf?" Bethany asks as the rest of my party draws away to go back to their homes.

"Fenris. I guess I sort of convinced him to join our party. He'll be useful considering both Aveline and I are defensive warriors and he works on the offensive." I say as I make my way to Gamlen's place. Bethany says something about me being too generous and I just wave it off.

~ One week later ~

I take a large inhale and angle my face upwards. "FENRIS!" I don't get an answer so I head to his door and let myself in. It was a large house, perhaps he hadn't heard me. Maybe he was still asleep, it was really early in the morning and he did tend to stay up late. Tip-toeing through the house I make my way up the stairs. Figuring he would be in the master bedroom that's where I head to first.

He was asleep in the bed, curled up next to his sword in case of a surprise attack. Getting down on my knees I prop my elbows on the end of the bed. After awhile I try to edge a little bit more forward, preparing to poke him. Just as I lower my finger onto a piece of unmarked skin his foot flies forward and hits me right in the face, nearly full force. A second after I sprawl backwards the prick of a blade meets my exposed neck. It disappears a moment later with a muttered curse.

"Damn it Hawke, don't touch me when I'm sleeping. Are you... alright?" I just laugh at his concerned tone and roll myself up off the floor. The right side of my face throbbed so I touch it gently.

"Nothings broken so I'm fine. If it comes down to it I'll probably just have a black eye. Sorry about touching you." I tug my armor back into place and dust it off, shaking my hair to get any dirt out. He still looks at me with concern then looks around the room.

"Where's everyone else? Unless you're current missions only need one other person." He says and I plop down on one of his benches.

"Nope, no missions or quests that need taking care of today. I've decided to go around to the team members and get to know then better. Yesterday I spent my time with Varric and a bit with Isabela but she was a tad bit busy. The day before I helped Aveline with paperwork and saw how Merrill and Anders were doing." He wears a thoughtful expression then looks back up at me.

"Since you live with Bethany you don't really need to get to know her better which leaves me as the last person in the group. Do you really want to spend the whole day in my company?" The pain in my face had subsided but came flaring back as I gave him a wide smile. Too bad he noticed my small wince. He sticks his hand out, ready to touch my face to really see if I had been truthful about saying nothing was broken, but he pulls it back almost immediately.

"I enjoy your company and it's alright to touch me." He sighs and shakes his head at my words.

"If I don't touch you just right then I'll end up hurting myself." I look at the bare sections on his arms, trailing my eyes over his markings.

"Let me guess, it has to do with your tattoos?" He frowns at me.

"They're not tattoos. They're lyrium brandings and yes, they do hurt when you touch them." Playing at being oblivious to his hostile response I slide a little closer to him as he sits down.

"So… how do you touch someone right? Ah, sorry, I wasn't supposed to let that out of my head. Silly me, thinking I know how to flirt." I laugh lightly, closing my eyes as I do so. Halfway into my laugh I feel something soft brush my cheek accompanied with something cold right above it. Killing my laughter I open my eyes and look over to see Fenris watching me carefully as he drew the side of his finger over my face.

"I'm quite interested in what's in your head. And you can't be any worse at flirting than me." I give his words a crooked smile.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask as he pulls his hand away, leaving a light blush on my face which I quickly hid by turning my head and standing up.

"I don't know, what do the others like to do?" He asks as he stands up as well.

"Well, Varric loves to tell stories or just to have someone there to hear him talk, Merrill likes to rant on her findings of the city, Isabela likes to drink and enjoys shagging, I usually let her off on her own, I help Anders with his patients by running around ordering potions from my contacts, Aveline likes to talk about work, and Bethany likes to go on walks outside the city." We move towards the door as I speak and I glance over at him as we reach his front door. He was wearing a thoughtful look, like he was thinking about what he should say before he spoke, unlike me who spewed whatever came to mind.

"What do you like to do?" He asks as we step into the sunlight. Surprised I turn around to face him.

"What?"

"I asked what you like to do. You told me what everyone else enjoys doing so what about you?"

I find myself searching for an answer. What did I really enjoy? Well, I liked working on my fighting techniques but that was a one person thing. I also liked going out of my way to do things for others. Was there anything else? "I don't know. I guess not a whole lot."

"Since you like doing it so much with me why don't you just talk?" At this I laugh lightly.

"Bethany says I like talking just a little too much." He frowns and my laughter dies out.

"Really, because you seem more like a listener than someone who talks _too_ much. Besides, I like the sound of your voice." He looks up at a murder of crows on a nearby roof as he speaks. I let loose a laugh which startles them into flight. "What now?" He asks, turning back to me.

"I just thought you said you weren't any good at flirting?" He seems to bristle at this and starts walking away only to turn after a few paces.

"Well, do you want to spend the day with me or not?"

**Uhm, reviews are love I guess?**

**Ciao!~ (And since this is a new set of people reading this story than my others, damn you comfort zones and you being so small, and if you don't know Italian Ciao means either hello or goodbye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been brought to my attention that I should have my Hawke make more jokes and what not. Hate to break it to you folks but the Hawke I'm using is following exactly what my game Hawke is like, appearance as well as attitude. **

**Enjoy!~ **

Chapter 3

Fenris POV

Despite what I had said earlier about Hawke liking to talk was now moot. If anything I felt like I was constantly thinking up new subjects for her to cover. But no matter the subject she would answer truthfully. It could be her favorite place to visit or who taught her swordplay. Currently we were sitting in the sun on the rooftops where High Town ended and Low Town began, eating lunch that Hawke had insisted on paying for.

"Alright, how about where you got your tattoos?" I ask as I take a drink from a canteen she had brought.

"Well, there was a tribe of Dalish that didn't live too far into the woods about half of a mile from Lothering. I stumbled upon them actually and almost got shot in the face. Thankfully I had just spooked them and they weren't really hostile towards humans. I made friends with a few of them, including one who was talented in tattoo art." She takes a bite from the apple she held in her hand and I waited for her to continue.

"It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. He drilled needles with non toxic dye into my skin. That's also why my eye shadow and lip shading stay on so well. He tattooed those in." Now finished with this tidbit of information she shuts her mouth and looks up to the sky.

"So is that why you can put up with me? You had Dalish friends so you're comfortable around elves? I heard most Dalish will shoot you between the eyes before you can cry out." She turns her face back towards me.

"Hm? Oh I've always been comfortable around Elves. And I 'put up with you' because you're a person first and an elf second to me. I think the same about dwarfs. I like to think of it more as a title rather than a race, sort of like my father. But you won't want to hear about him, being the apostate that he was."

Knowing I was about to tread on difficult ground for the both of us I take a deep inhale. "What do you think about them? Apostates I mean." She looks at her hands which were placed on her knees, gathering her thoughts.

"I know it's unfair to my sister, as well as Anders, but I think Mages belong in the circle. I've run into quite a lot of enemy mages. If they were all possessed then I might not be here and that's a danger I don't like facing. I don't know your views on the subject but that's where I stand." She flicks a rock away from her side probably waiting for me to say something about her being unfair for thinking that way.

"I… don't think you unfair for thinking that way. Actually I pretty much go with the way you think. Maybe it's because of my old master or his apprentice, and it's unfair that I hate all Mages as I do. You're sister is nice despite my sour attitude I always direct at her." I look up from my own knees to see her gazing at me. Then her brows pull together and she looks over the edge of the building. My ears pick up the sound of a sparrow chirping and then I realized sparrows weren't native to Kirkwall or the Free Marches.

"Ah, it seems I found you Hawke, mind helping me with something? It's about Isabela actually." Aveline, had to be. No one else could have such a gruff voice and still make it sound feminine then her.

Hawke turns back to me, biting her lower lip. "I don't care what you do." I reply shortly, standing up and preparing to head back home. Before I can move off the roof Hawke throws her head back over the side.

"Can Fenris come to?"

Hawke's POV

When Aveline had said there was problems with Isabela I was not expecting this. And it might not have been a good idea to drag Fenris along. Let's just say a crowded bar was out of his element. At least he was standing next to me. Aveline hadn't brought any guards with her; she was here to try to keep the peace. Key word there is try. Isabela wasn't hard to locate seeing as she was atop one of the tables, a bottle in her hand and singing along with the crowd to the song of 'Drunken Sailor'. Apparently it was a crowd participation type of thing.

People skipped around letting the booze slop out of their cups, goblets, and tankards. "Way hey and up she rises! Way hey and up she rises! Way hey and up she rises! Early in the morning!" They sung, the leader of the song dancing close to my group. Suddenly he motions to his friend and together they press me and Fenris together, our lips accidentally touching. "Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter! Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter! Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter! Early in the morning!" They dance away and I cautiously pull myself off a stunned Fenris who didn't look like he was coming out of a shocked state anytime soon. The song finishes and I shove through the crowd to grab hold of Isabela, planning to drag my crew out and be done with this place. Instead of dragging Isabela down she drags me up and hugs me tightly. "Never thought I'd see you here Hawke. Wanna have some fun?"

"You're drunk!" I shout over the noise of the crowd.

"And you're sexy!" She says as she lifts her bottle over her head. "Hey, I have one you boys might not have heard!" I try to at least pull myself from the table but she keeps a firm hand around my waist. For a rogue she was pretty strong.

"I bang on the door but you won't let me in,  
'cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin."

Well that was pretty true. She tried to do a few more things drunk than sober.

"Locked all the doors from the front to the back,  
And left me a note telling me I should pack." She dances away a few inches and circles back, reaching down and dragging me back up the table.

"I walk in the bar and the fella's all cheer," To make this apparent the crowd lets out a deafening cheer.

"They order me up a whiskey and beer.  
You ask me why I'm writing this poem,  
Some call it a tavern but I call it home." Here she loops her arm over my shoulder and shoved her bottle in the air, some of it sloshing over.

"Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk."

"Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!"

"You've given me an option, you say I must choose," Here she takes my hand and looks over at her bottle then let's go and gives her bottle a kiss.

"'Tween you and the liquor, then I'll take the booze!  
Jumpin' on Western down to the south side,  
Where I'll sit down and exercise my sailor pride." Finally I manage to drag myself off the table but she follows me anyway, still dancing around and singing.

"Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk."

"Fuck you, I'm drunk  
Fuck you, I'm drunk  
And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!"

As she draws off her song the crowd erupts into applause. She turns and smiles at me, not smelling of alcohol except for the random splashes on her head scarf and shoulders. "You faker." I say in mock anger. She chuckles then looks over at Fenris who was currently glaring at her. I look over as well and she plasters a kiss to my cheek. Too bad she was quick otherwise she would have a gauntlet sized bruise on her face. She walks over to Fenris and waves him forward. He gives me a glance as I wipe my cheek and follow at a distance.

Feeling that Isabela was up to something deviant I locate a group nearby and listen to their story, or seemed to. "What's wrong pup? Have some feelings for Hawke?"

"Don't call me that and so what if I do?" He bristles back and I feel my face heat up and a small smile work itself onto my face.

"Oh no need to snap handsome. Oh I know, why don't we have a contest? You manage to get Hawke to fall for you first and I'll owe you a big favor. But if I win then you join us in a threesome." Thankfully the group I was sitting with was talking about an appalling story and me choking on my water was justified. They didn't notice anyway.

Deciding I wasn't going to stick around to hear most of their conversation I wander off to see if I could locate Aveline. I find her a moment later just getting ready to leave.

"Well, looks as if this won't turn ugly. I'll see you later Hawke and hope your other teammates don't get into more trouble." Aveline says with one of her stern looks. I just smile and tell her goodbye. A polite cough behind me makes me turn to see Fenris trying to shove Isabela off of him. Perhaps he hadn't accepted the terms of the contest.

"No offense but bars and taverns aren't the type of place I enjoy visiting." He says as Isabela walks away after running a lock of his hair through her fingers.

"Sorry. You never told me." I say as I follow him out.

"Tell you what?"

"What you like to do." He turns to me and pauses.

"I have an idea." I follow him as he makes his way back into High Town. We reach his commandeered mansion in a few minutes and he motions me to follow him down to the cellar. When we get down there he places two bottles of fine wine in my hand and grabs two for himself.

"Funny, I'd never take you for a drinker." I say and he gives me a slight smile.

"Oh this isn't for consumption. Follow me and you'll find out what I do with it." And so I did. A moment later and we were standing in the middle of what looked to be a sitting room.

"Now do I get to know what we're doing?" I ask as he takes a swig from one bottle. Without warning he throws it across the room, smashing it into the wall. The beautiful sound of tinkling glass fills the air and he turns to me.

"Thing of something you don't like and just throw." I shut my eyes and weigh the bottle in my hand. Almost immediately I think of how mother always seemed to blame me for everything. Snapping my eyes open I hurl it as hard as I could, reveling in the sound it made. Fenris chuckles next to me which made my skin tingle. "You throw nicely. What did you thing of?"

"My mother seems to need someone to blame on a constant basis. If it isn't my uncle's fault then it's mine." He nods his head and I roll the next bottle in my palm. "What did you think about?" I had a pretty good idea even if he didn't answer.

"Denarius." Is all I get and he throws his last bottle. Dropping mine into the open air I bring my foot up to send the bottle into the ceiling a few feet away. Unfortunately I misjudged myself and fell over backwards. Fenris laughs at me good-naturedly which proved contagious as I broke into a bought of laughter. He watches as I climb up.

"Man, I need to work on my Balance."

**And that's chapter three. I rarely have access to a computer so my updates will be few and far between but they'll be there. Oh, and praise me, I finished the game with all the limited time I have. I would personally like to thank forkthatwaffle for telling me how to fix the uploading error. Just incase people want to know how to get around it, all you have to do is go the url at the top and change property to content.**

**Ciao!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place a few weeks later, sorry for the massive time skip.**

Chapter 4

Fenris' POV

The hot stones under my feet were a little relaxing and I was enjoying a bit of sunlight considering I didn't know if I would be underground soon. Currently Hawke was talking to Bartrand, Varric's brother, about the trip into the deep roads. Isabela, next to me was wiggling her eyebrows at me then Hawke. Rolling my eyes I look away to see Leandra, Hawke's mother, approaching our group.

"I wonder what's going on." Isabela says next to me as I try to screen all other noises out to hear about the situation.

"You can't both go, it's too dangerous." The old woman fretted and Bartrand walked up.

"Well, you can't take everybody. You're going to have to leave someone of your group behind." Bethany argues back that she should be allowed to go and Hawke keeps her gaze on her sister's face. But she had a look that vaguely said no. Her face showed attention to her sister but her eyes said mistrust. Why was that and why was I the only one seeing it?

"You can't come; it's too dangerous with both of us down there. Who will carry the bloodline?" Hawke finally says after Bethany finishes. "And I've decided on my team." Throughout these past few weeks I noticed one dominant thing about Hawke. If it could be done she would not take a Mage with her. Even at the threat of a slow, painful death.

"Varric, of course, Isabela because I wager she can place a value on anything we come across, and Fenris so I have a fighter who can watch my back."

Bethany lets out a dejected sigh. "I understand. Try to be safe none the less."

"So what did they say?" Isabela whispers right in my ear and I shoot her a glare.

"Apparently all the Mages are staying behind as well as Aveline." I don't get more time to speak as Hawke waves us forward. Isabela grumbles next to me.

"No Mages? I understand that Aveline needs to stay behind because she's guard captain but not taking Mages could end up in suicide. I wonder what Hawke's playing at." Isabela lets her voice trail off as we draw up next to Hawke.

"Alright, onwards to the Deep Roads." She says with a smile.

~ A Few Days Later ~

Tonight was Hawke's lookout night so I make my way over to her post. She had been avoiding me the past few days but she could hardly abandon her post. I see her pacing in front of a rock, eyes trained on the tunnels ahead. "You're going to wear yourself out." She stops in her tracks but keeps looking ahead.

"Something you want Fenris?" She asks defensively, her voice tense. I sit on a rock where she could see me but she keeps her gaze diverted.

"Why do you never bring any mages when you travel anywhere? If it's for me I appreciate the gesture but it's not necessary if it endangers the team as a whole." Now she looks at me. She stands there for awhile before setting her shield and sword down. As I watch she starts removing the breast plate to her armor. She had a nice figure, thin but filled out around her chest and upper hips.

"I know it sounds selfish but I don't bring mages for my own selfish reasons. Back when we were children and Bethany was just learning her art she got mad at me. At the time I was getting over a sickness which left me somewhat drained, making me susceptible to magical attacks." As she speaks she pulls her shirt up, making me blush. She stops halfway and turns around to show me a scar in the shape of a star on her right side, gray with age.

"She launched a spell at me, one set to make another person explode from the inside out. If my father had not countered it then I wouldn't be here. Remember when you asked me what I thought about apostates? I had said I thought Mages belonged in the circle. I don't trust them and from the taste of power Bethany had leveled at me I'm afraid of them." She lets her shirt fall back into place and starts putting her armor back on. "Anything else?" She asks giving me a small smile that twitched nervously.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Do you... just not like me anymore?" A snort issues itself from her nose which she covers in embarrassment.

"Not like you? How can I not like someone with such great decorating skills?" Letting out a small chuckle I look back up at her to find her looking at me with her head tilted a little to the side, an eye half closed, and biting on the side of her lower lip. It was something she did often when she was thinking on something and I had come to find it cute. I wouldn't say that to her face since she nearly impaled the last man who called her cute.

"You're looking at me funny again." I chuckle out and she shakes her head, her cheeks painted with a deep blush that could make the lava on the sides of the path jealous.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to stare but it's just that... never mind. As for your other question I've been avoiding you because I figured you would ask why I didn't bring Mages. A question which I just gave the answer to." She kicks a rock away, her face pulled into a frown. "I hate to make people think I'm unfair so could you please not tell them?" I get up and walk over to her, getting as close to her as I would dare.

"I promise. Just remember, everything leaks out into the open eventually, especially things that deal with magic." I feel her gaze on me as I walk away and when I look over my shoulder she jerks her head around and stands stiff like a statue.

~ Two days later ~

Hawke's POV

Bartrand's betrayal still stung Varric, it wasn't hard to see. How would I feel if Bethany had decided to let me die over a petty idol? I might not trust her magic but I still loved her. A stream of curses fills the otherwise quiet air as we walk along. At least he was swearing quietly so we didn't alert any darkspawn. Isabela looked just as peeved. Probably because she felt cheated.

The only one seeming indifferent to the situation was Fenris who walked next to me silently. We stop to take a break in a small cavern like chamber, lyrium veins climbing up into the ceiling. I plop myself down on a rock and let out a sigh. A sparkle of red catches my eyes across the room and I leave the rock I was sitting on to inspect it. As I kneel down I notice it was raw lyrium, far hotter than the lyrium tracing up the walls and it glowed a bright red.

"That stuff is pretty useful for grenades." Isabela says above me, leaning over the side of her rock. "If I were you I'd gather some to use later." Deciding to take her advice I scoop up the material carefully and deposit it in a side pouch. Varric taps my shoulder.

"I'd like to get moving if that's alright with you. The longer were down here the longer Bartrand has to escape." I nod and stand up, leading the way out into a group of Hurlocks. We make quick work of them including the emissary in their group. The next door I flung open introduced me to an ogre. Fenris and I look at each other and nod, charging straight for it. Together, like a well oiled machine, we hacked and slashed, blood spraying up and coating out bodies.

As the ogre falls Isabela lets out a low whistle. "Man that was beautiful. You know what I've heard?" I turn to her with a slight frown.

"What did you hear?" She tosses her dark mane of hair, golden brown eyes glittering.

"A great swordsman, or swordswoman, is amazing in bed. Now imagine if I were to sleep with both of you at the same time. Now that would be amazing." Both Fenris and I sigh. Figures it would be about sex. "What did I say?" She asks as I press onward. In the next chamber a new enemy rose from the ground to meet us as well as shades and a rage demon. These things were little more than skeletons with rocks to make up for arms and legs.

Surprisingly they were easy to defeat. "What were those things?" Varric asks as I poke my sword at their remains, pleased to find money bags located within. Almost without warning another one rises in our path but it holds its arm up in surrender.

"Be still human. I wish you no harm... at the moment." Baffled I lower my sword and nod to it.

"So, you speak?" Its spectral eye gleams at me as I reply.

"Yes, I am not like the others which you could call Profane. I am of the fade." Immediately on the alert I bring my sword and shield back up.

"A demon then?"

"Stay your blade. I would like to negotiate. You appear to need a way out. I can grant you this... for a price."

"I don't deal with demons!" And with these final words I spring forward to attack, killing it in a few short moments. More of them rise to take its place and my team rushes forward to attack as well. As the last one falls I take a moment to catch my breath, bending on one knee to breathe easier. Isabela and Varric say something about needing to stop for the time being for some rest and that they were going to set up camp. I feel Fenris standing close behind me and I look up at the ceiling.

"You were strong back there." He says after a few quiet moments. "I could have sworn you would have bent to that thing's will just for a way out."

"I can't trust something like that. My father used to tell me if you help a demon then you only hurt yourself, whether that demon is of the fade or of the heart." Fenris crouches down next to me, peering closely at my face.

"You need to rest, you're eyes are starting to get dark circles. And you press yourself far too hard. Isabela can take watch tonight." I give him a glare but he presses the back of a protected finger to my lips. Frowning I give in and stand up. I hated arguing with Fenris, it didn't sit well with my mind.

"Take this tent princess." Varric says as he shoves me into the closest tent. Once inside I notice I would get to share it with Varric tonight. At least I knew he wouldn't try anything like Isabela would.

Fingers tangled gently in my hair makes me crack open my eyes and look up. Fenris stops moving his fingers with a guilty look. "Sorry, I heard you don't like it when people touch your hair so I just... wanted to touch it." He pulls his hand away but makes no move to leave the tent.

"I thought Varric and I were sharing a tent?" He gives me a smirk, smiling at my mock anger. Rolling up I wiggle myself so I was sitting next to him, not close enough to touch him but close enough that I could feel his warmth. Tentatively I reach out a hand to let my fingers ghost through his white hair. He turns to me as I let my hand drop, curiosity in his gaze. "Think of it as an exchange. And... I don't mind if you want to touch me, even my hair. Who told you by the way?"

"Varric who heard it from Anders who got it from Bethany who claimed you beat the snot out of a village boy who thought tugging on your hair would entice you to sleep with him." As he speaks he twirls a lock of my hair around his finger, caressing it with his thumb. Knowing that touching his unarmored sections would burn his skin I lean forward and press my cheek against the backside of his knuckles.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but it's time we head out." Varric says as he pokes his head into the tent. I chuckle as Fenris shoots him a glare. Fenris removes his fingers and stands up, offering me a hand up after a moment's hesitation.

"Won't it hurt?" I ask speculatively as I stare at his waiting fingers.

"Something tells me that you're worth it." Locking my hand with his he heaves me up easily. "I didn't realize how light you are, even with your armor."

We break camp and continue down the tunnels as quietly as possible. I stop at the foot of some stone steps and check my potions and grenades. Something about this area told me to be wary. I push my thoughts away and climb the stairs, Varric close behind me. "So Varric, what was this place used for?" I ask as I shove a few stones with my foot. Before he can say anything the ground below me shakes and rocks pull together to make a Rock Wraith, something I had only heard about in stories.

"Shit." Isabela says dejectedly as we draw our weapons.

**Don't worry folks the next chapter is being read over and shall soon be updated.**

**Ciao!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here as promised. Don't you feel loved?**

Chapter 5

Hawke's POV

Without a moment's hesitation I rush forward, aiming for the skeleton in the middle. Shooting red streaks of light hit me full on in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I barely register Varric's calls to see if I was alright as I roll onto my feet and charge forward again, ducking the large stone arm swinging for my head. Keeping my feet moving fast I dance around the Wraith, making sure I drew its attention as my companions attacked it. After a few more swings it zooms away to the middle of four pillars and starts humming loudly, bunching up and glowing red.

Grabbing hold of Isabela and Fenris I yank backwards, relieved to see Varric had the same sense of mind as blinding lyrium whips out to hit anywhere unprotected. We swarm out as the light dies, doubling our attacks as it collapsed, exhausted, on the floor. Profanes rise up from the ground and Isabela takes a blow to her gut, sending her skidding across the floor, unconscious. When we were almost done the Wraith flung out its hand and crushed Fenris up against the wall. Blinding rage filled my mind as I took a run straight for it, tossing my sword in a mighty heave. My aim was well and my sword sheared through its center.

Isabela stands up shakily as I rush by. "Did we win?" She asks painfully. My feet skid to a halt next to Fenris who was in the middle of a pile of rubble, tossing it off piece by piece. Getting down on hands and knees I start heaving away at the pile, rocks scattering behind me as I dug.

"Don't have a panic attack now. It's not that bad and I've had worse." Fenris says after a few seconds of my scrabbling. He picks himself up, favoring a leg that had a gash leading up the side. Pulling my pack off my back I search around in it and pull out a healing salve. Dumping a generous amount in my hand I carefully plaster it to his wound. "You fret too much." He says and I glare up at him.

"I can't be concerned for a member of my team?" He crouches down next to me as I speak and I give him a stubborn glare. It was hard to say anything against him whenever he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"You... are a good person." He says shortly with a small smile then walks over to Varric. Isabela comes up beside me and offers me a hand up. She gives me a playful smirk.

"I think someone's falling for you, and hard." Pushing her away I move off to the only open pathway. My companions follow after me but halt at what lay at our feet.

"Sweet sweet Maker, would you look at this!" Varric says as he dashes into the pile of treasures. Isabela joins him shortly and they start tossing coins and jewels at each other, laughing all the while.

"With this amount of treasure you could certainly buy back your family estate." Fenris says quietly, his dark eyes thoughtful.

"Not to mention you'd live closer to her broody boy." Varric says as he tosses a ruby the size of my palm at Fenris' head. Fenris catches it right before it could hit his face and rolls it around in his palm, face passive except for the dangerous glare he was sending Varric. "But he's right. This will more than buy back your noble title. Not to mention we probably outshine anything Bartrand found." Without even looking at me Fenris holds the ruby under my nose. Smiling, I carefully close his fingers around it.

"Keep it. Actually we'll divide the treasure amongst us evenly." I pick up a few things that would be easy to carry.

"Someone doesn't know what it means to be captain." Isabela says.

"Team leader gets at least half the share." Varric echoes.

"And what use will I have for money? After all, the mansions pretty well stocked." Fenris offers.

Sighing I straighten up and turn then give them a mock angry sneer and throw my hands in the air. "Fine, have it your way. But I'm forcing you people to take the minimum amount anyway." Isabela and Varric grab hold of each other crying about whatever they would do to get by in the world and what a cruel task master I was.

"Perhaps too much of a good person." Fenris mutters as I walk past. How untrue that was.

Fenris' POV

"I can't wait to get back and tell mother and Bethany the good news! Finally off the streets and out of that hell hole Gamlen calls home!" Hawke says as she steps lightly out of the caves, nearly skipping. She takes an inhale of the chilly early morning air, closing her eyes and smiling slightly. The wind tugged on her sandy blonde hair gently and the first rays of the sun lit up the green shadowing on her eyes.

Looking over my shoulder I notice Isabela leaning on a wall just out of the cave, watching Hawke intently, slight smile on her lips. A low whistle hits my ears and I look down to see Varric wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Since when did you start impersonating Isabela?" I ask and he covers his heart, stumbling a few steps.

"Oh you wound me Fenris!" He falls on the floor making a scene. Hawke turns to our group and watches with faint amusement in her eyes. Sighing I walk away, intent on getting down from the hillside. A crunching sound behind me tells me that the others are following and someone starts whistling a tune. It sounded almost like a lullaby. "You sound lovely in the morning Hawke. I think I'll rename you songbird."

"Ugh, please no more nicknames Varric. Before I know it you'll be calling me twenty different things and I won't know what to answer to. Besides, princess is bad enough." Hawke says and I couldn't help but agree. His nicknames weren't exactly endearing. But so far everyone in the group had one of his stupid pet names. Like Merrill was Daisy, Aveline was Freckles, Isabela was Temptress, Anders was Blondie, Bethany was Sunshine, he had several for Hawke, and mine was always something similar to a dog. He particularly liked the name Fido.

Halfway down the hill a rather large group of Giant Spiders ambush us and we all let out a weary sigh. It would be nice when we got a break from all the fighting for awhile. As the spiders curl up dead at our feet Hawke collapses onto the ground, gasping for air. Immediately alarmed I rush over as does Isabela and Varric. Hawke had been drawn away from our group and had been fighting about a third of them on her own. As I step over one of their corpses I notice thick, dark green goo seeping from its fangs.

Isabela wrenches Hawke's arm away from her chest and pulls out her dagger, slicing open the wound carefully. Before Hawke can protest Isabela puts her lips to the freshly cut wound and starts sucking the poison out, spitting it away. Satisfied with her handiwork Isabela rips a strip of cloth from Hawke's clothes and wraps up her arm securely.

"Well, you're not going to be fighting with that arm for awhile. Looks like we'll be taking more time then we had planned. Come on boys, let's pitch camp." Isabela walks away, dragging Varric behind her. "You might want to carry Hawke pretty boy. I wager she won't be moving anytime soon." The pirate calls over her shoulder. Hawke slumps against a tree and scowls, her arms lifting feebly and eventually not moving at all.

"ISABELA YOU WHORE! I CAN'T MOVE!" Surprised by the insult I take a small step backwards. As I watch Hawke manages to fling herself off the tree and manages to wiggle across the dirt a few inches before she collapses, her breathing heavy. "I _swear_ to the Maker that is the last time I give her access to paralyzing potions." She mutters after she catches her breath.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I say and she looks up with a glare. The whole effect was kind of ruined due to the fact she had dirt clinging to her face and she couldn't move anything except her head. "Well, it's either I carry you, which I'll do quickly to make sure you don't cause more pain to my skin than normal or you get Isabela who's more liable to rape you after you get to her desired destination." She lets out a puff of air which stirred her hair across the ground.

"Alright, that's a valid point. You could just drag me though. Who cares if it looks undignified?" Shaking my head I grip the back of her armor and start pulling. It was true what I had said earlier, she was surprisingly light. We near the half pitched camp soon and Isabela and Varric turns towards us, hands on their hips and eyebrows cocked.

"What?" I ask as I release Hawke who lands with her back on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"You took your time. Did you do something while we weren't looking?" Varric says with a mocking tone.

"Nothing happened so get your minds out of the gutter. Both of you." Hawke speaks up.

"Well the least he could have done was carry you instead of dragging you around like a sack of potatoes." Isabela pipes up.

"Her fault, she asked to be dragged." I say before Hawke could shoot her comment back.

"Well drag her highness off to her tent." Varric says with a smirk which earned him a growl from Hawke. Varric only chuckled as I drug her away. Dropping her on a nearby pallet set just inside the tent earns me a sigh.

"You know why she did it right?" I ask as I sit down next to my paralyzed charge. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah. I over work myself. Since I can't do anything I might as well sleep. Goodnight." She says haughtily and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight."

Hawke's POV

Someone moving their fingers across the planes of my face wakes me up accompanied by a slight tingling that told me the poison had worn off. Since neither Fenris nor Varric wore perfume and had slender fingers I knew it was Isabela. "Stop touching me." I mutter without opening my eyes.

"Why? You let Fenny touch you." She says as she tucks my hair behind my ear.

"That's not his name. And I let him touch me because I like him. Before you get offended I mean like as in 'like like'. I only consider you as a friend." Isabela chuckles above me like she knew a hidden meaning to a joke. A meaning that must have been very amusing. Shooting my eyes open I glare up at her and she twirls her finger to the right. Frustrated I turn in the indicated direction and nearly choke on my own breath. "H-hi there Fenris."

"I don't know why you're acting nervous." He says quietly, his fingers tightening around his ankles which he had crossed before him. Isabela chuckles again, this time directed at Fenris.

"And so the pot called the kettle black. Or something along those lines, I always forget. Oh well, the poison must have worn off now so I suppose you've gotten enough rest." She gets up and I take a swing at her leg, my muscles responding sluggishly. "But you need to get something to eat. Varric's a pretty good cook." A moment later she was gone and I push up from my position.

"Man, that is the last time I sleep in full plate mail armor." I say as I keep my eyes diverted.

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Genuinely tired of each other's company we shuffle through the city in silence. Fenris follows me after Isabela and Varric head to the hanged man, both saying something about can't stop wanting to sleep in an actual bed. Actually the only one in the party who didn't look worse for wear was Fenris who stood tall and walked straight unlike me who was nearly falling over my shield.

"You don't have to walk me home you know." I mutter but he doesn't show any signs of drawing away.

"Oh please, and let you get mugged? What kind of..." He stops speaking but continues walking. After a moments silence I drop back and stand my ground, feeling my stubborn side kick in. Fenris turns to me with a hint of a glare. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish your sentence. Besides, my house is right up those steps in case you've forgotten." He doesn't move as I step closer to him but he does roll his eyes.

"Then go get some sleep Hawke." With these words he turns and starts walking away.

"Kazrine."

He turns to me. "What?"

"Kazrine, Hawke is just my last name. Sure it sounds professional but don't people in love with each other call themselves by their first names?" Not looking back I climb the steps but as I reach the top I look over my shoulder to find Fenris right where I had left him. Fatigue and sleep deprivation might have added to my act of stupidity but I blew him a kiss anyway.

The first thing I saw walking through the door was a sight I had never imagined I would see. A Templar blocked my way into the house while another talked to my mother, Bethany standing sullenly behind him. Tears were streaming down mothers face as she argued and I shove past the templar in my way. "Bethany, what's going on?" I ask, reaching for her but stop just before touching her, not sure of what could happen if I did.

"Your sister is being taken to the circle. You lot are lucky she's turning herself in, sheltering an apostate is a serious offense." The lead templar says as he grabs my elbow to pull me away. One look at mother told me she would claim this was my fault so I pull my arm from the Templar's grasp. Without another word, my fatigue forgotten, I rush outside and down the stairs. No one stops me.

I didn't know why but my feet carried me to high town where I found an empty courtyard in front of an abandon mansion. Yanking my sword out I stumble a little then charge straight at a broken pillar. Again and again I struck. I struck until my sword became dull and chipped then swung some more. My hands broke through my worn leather gloves and cut into the hilt, rubbing them raw until the point of burning, blood dripping onto the ground.

I no longer saw what was in front of me as blinding tears filled my eyes. My ears ceased to work as blood rushed to my head. Just as it felt that my bones would start breaking from my wild swings someone wraps their hands around my wrists, squeezing so I let go of my sword and shield. Not caring if the person grabbing onto me was a friend or foe I relax my body, letting myself collapse into broken sobs. The person who had hold of me pulled me to his chest, his forehead pressed into my cheek. "It's alright Kazrine. It will be just fine. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"F-Fenris? They took her. I was so close and I let them take her."

**Next chapters will be uploaded sometime next week considering I will be away from my internet for some time. But have no fear faithful readers because I will be writing all the same (I have a laptop.) so I'll probably slam several of my groups with stories.**

**Ciao!~**

**P.S. Reviews are love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the REALLY LONG WAIT but after retyping the same chapter about five times my computer decided it didn't like me and deleted chapter 6 so here's the new chapter 6.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Fenris POV

Gently I stroke the back of her head then pry one of her hands off my breast plate and turn it upwards to face the moonlight. The skin was blistering and rubbed raw, blood seeping out of ragged cuts on her skin. "First we need to take care of these or it will turn infected." I cast a glance at her discarded sword on the ground and wince as I realize she had swung hard enough to ruin it beyond use and to the point where it would be expensive to repair.

She follows me closely as I lead her over to one of the back doors to Danarius' mansion. I make her sit down in front of the fire on one of the benches while I haul out a chest from under the bed. Reaching inside I pull out a poultice and walk back over. By now she had stopped crying but she had a dull look in her eye.

"Hands." I demand and she offers them to me palm up without looking at me. Carefully I pull off the mangled leather and metal gauntlets and discard them on the floor, I'd toss them later. Softly I bring my hand under hers, feeling the soft skin from the top of her hand. The muscles twitch as I pour a little of the healing potion onto the wounds but she doesn't make a sound. "Are you that worried that your mother will blame you?" I finally ask.

"Why shouldn't she? She's done it before. When Carver died she blamed me for not being fast enough to save him." I keep my vision focused on the wounds as they pull together.

"That's one occasion." I respond and glance up to see she was looking at the fire with an expression of on the edge of breaking.

"She also blames me for father…" The only sound after her hushed whisper was the crackle of the fire. I go back to fixing her other hand and after a few more moments she continues. "I was twelve and receiving training from a Templar at the time. I was careful and never told anyone my father's secret, not even hinting at it. Father was making a trip out of town and he took me with him. In the next town father had let down his guard and healed a person on the streets. A Templar saw and killed him. I rushed back to Lothering to deliver the news. Mother said I had exposed his secret, that I was to blame for his death."

She shuts her mouth after her rush of words and silent tears slip down her cheeks. Her hands twitch in mine as she remembers her mother placing the blame on her. "Why am I so useless Fenris? Maybe I should just-" I grip her hands tightly and I tug her forward a bit.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Who cares what your mother says? She is one person and don't you dare decide that one person's mind stands for everyone else as well." She sets her green eyes on me as I speak and I realize I had dragged her to the point where she was only a couple inches away from my face. Her eyebrows knit together and she glances down.

"But what about what everyone else thinks? Am I going to be their hero, their savior? Or am I going to be a tyrant, someone they fear?" I pull a hand free and lift her chin with my index finger.

"Then how about you just think about how you matter to one person?" We don't say anything for awhile and her eyes rove about my face. Slowly, cautiously, she leans a bit forward some more and I find myself moving to meet her. My eyes close just as our lips brush and I move to deepen the kiss but the sound of a slamming door downstairs makes me fling backwards.

Hawke rolls off the bench and leaps up with her dagger gripped in one hand, her shield in the other. Not a moment later I had my sword drawn and pointed at the doorway. Footsteps hammered up my stairs and soon the door was flung open. Too bad Anders didn't realize just how loose the door was and he tripped over a lose tile coming in, his momentum spilling him on the floor.

"Maker above Anders, where's the fire?" Hawke asks, scorn an undertone in her voice.

"What do you think?" Anders says as he drags himself off the floor, glaring at me. "Your mom is in hysterics since you ran out. I was just going to recruit the savage dog to help me locate you. Figures he'd find you first and drag you back here to no doubt try something."

Quiet calmly Hawke sheaths her dagger and steps forward. Her slap echoes around the room and I have to strain to hear her. "How _dare_ you. Fenris was only helping me." She pushes him out of the way and stalks out the door. Anders places his hand over his cheek with a shocked expression which turns to anger and he looks over at me.

Without another word he follows after Hawke and I find myself once more standing alone. Sighing I sit back down on the bench and pick up one of Hawke's discarded gauntlets. As I slide my fingers over the metal I allow myself a small smile and I tuck away the memory of Hawke's lips brushing against mine. It was definitely one I wanted to keep.

~ A Few Months Later ~

"Can't we hold off on questing and adventures now? We have all that wealth from the Deep Roads expedition." Varric complains as he drags his feet behind me. Currently we were walking along the sands of the wounded coast, hunting bandits.

"I think we're entitled to a break. And sex during said break." Isabela tacks on but Hawke seems to ignore both of them, whistling a tune I found relaxing.

"Well, you two didn't have to come along." She finally answers as she peeks over a cliff. Both rogues cast a glance over at me and I shrug. I really didn't have anything better to do and I always enjoyed Hawke's company. Isabela slides up next to me with a face that clearly said she wanted something.

"We all know how close you are to Kazy, can't you please convince her we need a break? Pretty please with a bottle of wine thrown in?" She was trying to bribe me? This was new. Before I answer however a mud ball flies through the air and splatters on Isabela's face. Varric tries unsuccessfully to hide his snickering as Hawke washes the mud from her hands.

"Alright, have your break. Just don't expect me to join in. P.S., never call me Kazy."

"Aw, come on princess, you could do with a bit of fun. I bet Fido here would even teach you how to dance." Hawke levels a glare at the dwarf who quickly ducks behind Isabela who was grumbling as she wiped mud from her cheek.

"Fun is for people who don't have their mother's expectations weighing them down. And besides, I already know how to dance." She throws over her shoulder as she starts heading back the way we came.

"Well this is news." Isabela says to no one in particular as she falls into step behind Hawke.

"It shouldn't be. Whenever I wasn't acting as the go-between for Lothering and the Dalish I worked as a dancer and a guard."

"Then it's settled. You show us your dancing tonight when we get back." Varric says. Hawke doesn't reply but just shakes her head.

~ Later ~

"Fold." I say as I place my hand of cards flat on the table. Just like Hawke had said she hadn't shown up for any 'fun'. Currently I was playing, and winning, a game of diamond back. Somehow, due to the looks Varric and Isabela shot my way, I figured my luck wouldn't last.

As we finish the hand the crowd in the hanged man starts murmuring and Isabela lets out a whistle. "Maker above please tell me Hawke isn't attached to someone." Turning I find myself looking at someone who was Hawke but at the same time wasn't Hawke. She wore a traditional Antivan dancer's attire which consisted of a short, layered skirt, a tight fitting halter top that stopped just after her chest, and a trailing scarf, all died a deep scarlet.

Her hair had more waves in it and the green over her eyes was covered with a burgundy powder. Gold ornaments decorated her body and her bare feet made a light jingling sound as she stepped, bells tied to her heels making the light tinkling sound.

She makes her way to our table and places a hand on the edge. She looks straight at Varric who sighs as he pulls out a sovereign, tossing it to me. "I figured someone would bet on this." Reaching into my purse I pull out ten silver nobles and slide them over to her. Smirking she pockets the money in a concealed section of her belt. It was only fair that I gave her half of what I got in my bet money.

Varric whistles up the bards sitting in the corner and they start up a lively tune and Hawke takes the floor. She flings her body in a flurry of moves that made up most Antivan dancing moves, making her body, which was trained into stiffness for fighting, into something far more limber and graceful.

Through the five minute song reel she did flips, twists, and kicks. As the song finished she swaggered over to our table and sit down next to me. As the applause dies down she flips a coin around in her fingers and looks over at me. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm making you dance next time."

**A/N**

**OMIGOD! This is soooo late… and I still hate it.**


End file.
